vgauntletfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Nintendo 64 games
Number of games defeated so far: 5 #007 - GoldenEye #007 - The World Is Not Enough #1080 Snowboarding #40 Winks #AeroFighters Assault #AeroGauge #Aidyn Chronicles - The First Mage #Air Boarder 64 #All Star Tennis '99 #All-Star Baseball '99 #All-Star Baseball 2000 #All-Star Baseball 2001 #Armorines - Project S.W.A.R.M. #Army Men - Air Combat #Army Men - Sarge's Heroes #Army Men - Sarge's Heroes 2 #Asteroids Hyper 64 #Automobili Lamborghini #Banjo-Kazooie #Banjo-Tooie #Bassmasters 2000 #Batman Beyond - Return of the Joker #BattleTanx - Global Assault #BattleTanx #Battlezone - Rise of the Black Dogs #Beetle Adventure Racing! #Big Mountain 2000 #Bio F.R.E.A.K.S. #Blast Corps #Blues Brothers 2000 #Body Harvest #Bomberman 64 - The Second Attack! #Bomberman 64 #Bomberman Hero #Bottom of the 9th #Brunswick Circuit Pro Bowling #Buck Bumble #Bug's Life, A #Bust-A-Move '99 #Bust-A-Move 2 - Arcade Edition #Bust-A-Move 3 DX #California Speed #Carmageddon 64 #Castlevania - Legacy of Darkness #Castlevania #Centre Court Tennis #Chameleon Twist #Chameleon Twist 2 #Charlie Blast's Territory #Chopper Attack #Clay Fighter - Sculptor's Cut #Clay Fighter 63 1-3 #Command & Conquer #Conker's Bad Fur Day #Cruis'n Exotica #Cruis'n USA #Cruis'n World #CyberTiger #Dark Rift #Deadly Arts #Destruction Derby 64 #Diddy Kong Racing #Dobutsu No Mori #Donald Duck - Goin' Quackers #Donkey Kong 64 #Doom 64 #Dr. Mario 64 #Dual Heroes #Duck Dodgers Starring Daffy Duck #Duke Nukem - Zero Hour #Duke Nukem 64 #Earthworm Jim 3D #ECW Hardcore Revolution #Elmo's Letter Adventure #Elmo's Number Journey #Excitebike 64 #Extreme-G #Extreme-G XG2 #F-1 World Grand Prix #F-1 World Grand Prix II #F-Zero X #F1 Pole Position 64 #F1 Racing Championship #FIFA - Road to World Cup 98 #FIFA 99 #FIFA Soccer 64 #Fighter Destiny 2 #Fighters Destiny #Fighting Force 64 #Flying Dragon #Forsaken 64 #Fox Sports College Hoops '99 #Frogger 2 #G.A.S.P!! Fighters' NEXTream #Gauntlet Legends #Gex 3 - Deep Cover Gecko #Gex 64 - Enter the Gecko #Glover #Goemon's Great Adventure #Golden Nugget 64 #GT64 - Championship Edition #Harvest Moon 64 #Hercules - The Legendary Journeys #Hexen #Hey You, Pikachu! #Holy Magic Century #Hot Wheels - Turbo Racing #Hybrid Heaven #Hydro Thunder #Iggy's Reckin' Balls #In-Fisherman - Bass Hunter 64 #Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine #Indy Racing 2000 #International Superstar Soccer '98 #International Superstar Soccer 2000 #International Superstar Soccer 64 #International Track & Field 2000 #Jeopardy! #Jeremy McGrath Supercross 2000 #Jet Force Gemini #'John Romero's Daikatana - DEFEATED BY Gamer Dude' #Ken Griffey Jr.'s Slugfest #Killer Instinct Gold #Kirby 64 - The Crystal Shards #Knife Edge - Nose Gunner #Knockout Kings 2000 #Kobe Bryant's NBA Courtside #Legend of Zelda, The - Majora's Mask #Legend of Zelda, The - Ocarina of Time #LEGO Racers #Lode Runner 3-D #Mace - The Dark Age #Madden Football 64 #Madden NFL 2000 #Madden NFL 2001 #Madden NFL 2002 #Madden NFL 99 #Magical Tetris Challenge #Major League Baseball featuring Ken Griffey Jr. #Mario Golf #Mario Kart 64 #Mario Party #Mario Party 2 #Mario Party 3 #Mario Tennis #Mega Man 64 #Mia Hamm Soccer 64 #Michael Owen's World League Soccer 2000 #Mickey's Speedway USA #Micro Machines 64 Turbo #Midway's Greatest Arcade Hits Vol. 1 #Mike Piazza's StrikeZone #Milo's Astro Lanes #Mischief Makers #Mission Impossible #Monaco Grand Prix #Monopoly #Monster Truck Madness 64 #Mortal Kombat 4 #Mortal Kombat Mythologies - Sub-Zero #Mortal Kombat Trilogy #MRC - Multi Racing Championship #Ms. Pac-Man - Maze Madness #Mystical Ninja 2 Starring Goemon #Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon #Nagano Winter Olympics '98 #Namco Museum 64 #NASCAR 2000 #NASCAR 99 #NBA Courtside 2 featuring Kobe Bryant #NBA Hangtime #NBA in the Zone '98 #NBA in the Zone '99 #NBA in the Zone 2000 #NBA Jam 2000 #NBA Jam 99 #NBA Live 2000 #NBA Live 99 #NBA Pro 99 #NBA Showtime - NBA on NBC #New Tetris, The #NFL Blitz - Special Edition #NFL Blitz #NFL Blitz 2000 #NFL Blitz 2001 #NFL Quarterback Club 2000 #NFL Quarterback Club 2001 #NFL Quarterback Club 98 #NFL Quarterback Club 99 #NHL 99 #NHL Blades of Steel '99 #NHL Breakaway 98 #NHL Breakaway 99 #Nightmare Creatures #Nuclear Strike 64 #O.D.T. #'Off Road Challenge - DEFEATED BY Cubical Noses' #Ogre Battle 64 - Person of Lordly Caliber #Olympic Hockey Nagano '98 #Paper Mario #Paperboy #Penny Racers #Perfect Dark #PGA European Tour #Pilotwings 64 #'Pokemon Puzzle League' - DEFEATED BY Cubical Noses #Pokemon Snap #Pokemon Stadium #Pokemon Stadium 2 #Polaris SnoCross #Power Rangers - Lightspeed Rescue #Powerpuff Girls, The - Chemical X-Traction #Premier Manager 64 #Quake II #Quest 64 #Rakuga Kids #Rally Challenge 2000 #Rampage - World Tour #Rampage 2 - Universal Tour #Rat Attack! #Rayman 2 - The Great Escape #Razor Freestyle Scooter #Re-Volt #Ready 2 Rumble Boxing - Round 2 #Ready 2 Rumble Boxing #Resident Evil 2 #Road Rash 64 #Roadsters Trophy #Robotech - Crystal Dreams #Robotron 64 #Rocket - Robot on Wheels #RR64 - Ridge Racer 64 #Rugrats - Scavenger Hunt #Rugrats in Paris - The Movie #Rush 2 - Extreme Racing USA #S.C.A.R.S. #San Francisco Rush - Extreme Racing #San Francisco Rush 2049 #Scooby-Doo! - Classic Creep Capers #Shadow Man #Shadowgate 64 - Trials of the Four Towers #Sin and Punishment: Successor of the Earth #Snowboard Kids #Snowboard Kids 2 #Sonic Wings Assault #South Park - Chef's Luv Shack #South Park #South Park Rally #Space Invaders #SpaceStation Silicon Valley #Spider-Man #Star Fox 64 #Star Soldier - Vanishing Earth #Star Wars - Rogue Squadron #Star Wars - Shadows of the Empire #Star Wars Episode I - Battle for Naboo #Star Wars Episode I - Racer #StarCraft 64 #Starshot - Space Circus Fever #Stunt Racer 64 #Super Bowling #Super Mario 64 #Super Smash Bros. #Supercross 2000 #Superman #Tarzan #Taz Express #Tetrisphere #TG Rally 2 #Tigger's Honey Hunt #Tom and Jerry in Fists of Furry #Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six #Tonic Trouble #Tony Hawk's Pro Skater #Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 #Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 #Top Gear Hyper-Bike #Top Gear Overdrive #Top Gear Rally #Top Gear Rally 2 #Toy Story 2 #Transformers - Beast Wars Transmetals #Triple Play 2000 #Turok - Dinosaur Hunter #Turok - Rage Wars #Turok 2 - Seeds of Evil #Turok 3 - Shadow of Oblivion #Twisted Edge - Extreme Snowboarding #V-Rally Edition 99 #Vigilante 8 - 2nd Offense #Vigilante 8 #Violence Killer - Turok New Generation #Virtual Chess 64 #'Virtual Pool 64 - DEFEATED BY Cubical Noses' #Waialae Country Club - True Golf Classics #War Gods #Wave Race 64 #Wayne Gretzky's 3D Hockey '98 #Wayne Gretzky's 3D Hockey #WCW Backstage Assault #WCW Mayhem #WCW Nitro #WCW vs. nWo - World Tour #WCW vs. nWo - World Tour #WCW-nWo Revenge #Wetrix #Wheel of Fortune #WinBack - Covert Operations #Wipeout 64 #Wonder Project J2 - Koruro no Mori no Jozet #World Cup 98 #World Driver Championship #Worms Armageddon #WWF Attitude #WWF No Mercy #WWF War Zone #WWF WrestleMania 2000 #Xena - Warrior Princess - The Talisman of Fate #Yoshi's Story DEFEATED BY ANON